The Beauty Underneath
by NotYourTypicalEmily
Summary: Macavity can't help but notice something when he visits the junkyard once again out to get Demeter. This time he's entranced by another queen but in a totally different way. *Woop, woop*
1. Her Eyes

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter One ~ Her Eyes 

Jemima didn't really belong anywhere, she found herself stumbling through the pages of her life without the elegance that all of her other friends had. It wasn't anything that she generally resented, it just felt odd sometimes… As if she was on a different wavelength to everyone else in the world but she learned not let this hold her back. With a smile, she looked at her older friend and nodded as she went on another rant about how she was 'unappreciated.'

Domestic life didn't really suit Victoria that well at all, but now she was an adult, she was expected to help with hunting and other kinds of chores around her den. Being doted on was a life Victoria had become accustomed to and when it was taken away from her the realization hit her like a bag of bricks.

"Sorry Jem, I shouldn't be weighing all my grown up things on you," she said giving a tinkling laugh and tapping Jemima's nose with her forefinger. If anyone else had done it, Jemima would have found it annoyingly patronizing but Victoria always did it when she was playing at being an adult.

Jemima giggled back at her and started to play with her own tail, "Dad's started to get uptight now… He almost throttled Pouncival when he said good morning to me."

Victoria nodded knowingly, "Its because you're nearly a queen and a very pretty one at that," she said, poking her tongue out cheekily, "Skimbleshanks is going to be protective. Especially since Pouncival has had a thing for you for years."

Jemima's cheeks got warm as she felt a blush creep upon her face, she opened her mouth to object on Pouncival's behalf until a shrill scream rang out in the junkyard. The two young girls turned their attention to the centre to see Demeter crouching behind Bombalurina and shaking, it was almost too familiar. Skimbleshanks dashed to them both and took a protective stance in front of them, hissing as a ginger cat stepped into the clearing.

Jemima's breath caught in her throat, she never really had a proper look at Macavity before, the first and last time she had seen him was at the last ball and then the adults fiercely made sure she went nowhere near him. He stood with proud posture, a sick smile on his face and quick darting eyes.

Munkustrap walked to him with his claws out and a face of thunder, Macavity gave a booming laugh and nodded at the silver tom with a façade of pleasantness painted over his usual sick expression.

"Oh brother, you shouldn't worry so," he said whilst pinching the protector's cheek. Munkustrap hissed at him and Macavity's eyebrows shot up as he clicked his tongue against his teeth in a patronizing manner, the same type of gesture an adult would do to a naughty child.

"I was just here to see my sweet," Macavity murmured, looking past Munkustrap and past Bombalurina to Demeter. The golden queen flinched and muttered shakily,

"I'm not your sweet." Macavity stepped around Munkustrap and approached the two queens. With that the whole junkyard was on their feet and charging over to the tom. Only a few younger members of the tribe, including Jemima and Victoria, stayed behind and stared in horror. Macavity gave out a loud burst of laughter and jumped up, seemingly running on the top of the crowd of the junkyard. For a moment, he caught Jemima's eye and almost paused if it wasn't for the masses of cats throwing themselves at him. He didn't get to see all of her as Victoria had shielded her friend with her own body. However, he saw the unmistakable red markings, the untamable head fur and her eyes…

They were like two beautiful almonds with a deep brown colour contrasting with the brightness of her fur….Just like his. However, her lips slightly pursed and open were delicate with a soft curve and a shocking red. Just like Demeter's…

It was either the hoards of cats determinately scratching at him and screaming words of abuse or the shock of seeing a nearly complete mirror image of him and his old mate right in front of him.

Though his pride rejected it, Macavity knew it was the latter.

**((A/N: Inspiration from the Love Never Dies song ^^' I hope you like it? There will be more chapters if people read or not, I just need to get this story out of my system… But I do accept criticism! So if there's anything you picked up on please put it in a review! C: ))**


	2. So Strange Yet Beautiful

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter 2 – So Strange Yet Beautiful

**(A/N: I got reviews! Woop woop! So yeah, there's been some confusion about the last line. Basically, when I said Macavity chose the latter it meant that he chose the last option mentioned. Hope that's all cleared up~) **

He had to take a moment. He slipped behind an alley, and leant against the wall, taking a while to regain a normal breathing pace. _Okay,_ he thought to himself, his brow furrowed as he scratched the back of his neck. _She didn't seem any older than sixteen but not younger than thirteen. Was I with Demeter around that time? _He thought back, his head hurting because of the rapid speed of his thoughts. _Demeter left me… sixteen years ago. _

This was too much, Macavity never thought of himself a father…. The very word made his skin crawl as a bitter taste arose in his mouth. He didn't _want_ a kid! He was still pretty young, he felt as though his whole life was ahead of him and now he'd have to go through that life knowing there was a stupid girl he'd possibly fathered.

But then he thought of her beauty, of her eyes, her lips… He didn't want anything to happen to her, he wanted to snap any boys neck if they looked at her, he wanted to watch her grow into a gorgeous queen like her mother.

He shook his head as questions about the girl revolved around his mind. _Is she a dancer like her Mother? How old is she exactly? Would she want a father like me? Am I her father? Does she know about me? Does she see things like I do?_

Macavity had to find out. At least if she wasn't he'd be able to go about life without her face in the back of his mind and if she was…

He stopped his thoughts in his tracks. What would he do if she were his? Would he take on the role of a full time father? He sighed. The truth was, Macavity wasn't sure what he'd do either way. He just had to know.

"Why was he looking at me so weird? You know, but you're not telling me. I'm older now; I'm not some frail thing you have to protect from the truth. Why did he even look at me?"

"Jemima. Get to bed."

"But I deserve to…"  
>"Bed."<p>

And that was the end of the so called 'argument' Jemima had with her Father that night. She wasn't stupid. She saw the mad man stare at her before he disappeared and she had to admit she was terrified. If Macavity went as far to even look at you then you ran far away. He was a frightening tom. She knew why Demeter was so skittish, why Munkustrap was so uptight and why Bombalurina was as protective over Demeter as Skimbleshanks was over Jemima.

However, as usual, she went to bed without complaint. With a scowl on her face she pulled her blanket up to her chin and glared at the ceiling above her, she knew she wasn't going to sleep because all of her unanswered questions would irritate her until they were answered.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next though. A hand covered her lips and muffled any noise she attempted to make. Despite her struggles, she felt herself get pinned by a much larger frame than her own as two fingers roughly pinched her nose and cut off her airways. The shadow person on top of her took their hand off her mouth and let her breathe before pouring a strange tasting liquid in her mouth and making her swallow it.

Jemima gave one last attempt at screaming but found herself unconscious before she had the chance to even try.

Jemima woke up in a place surrounded with candles. She blinked drowsily as she tried clumsily to get on her feet. After stumbling a bit, she regained balance and took a look around. The room was dimly lit and full of mirrors, candles and lilies. Despite the fact she remembered everything that had happened only a few hours ago, she found the room somewhat… relaxing.

She circled the area a few times before taking a seat on a chair placed in the corner. As soon as she did, she felt goose bumps rise on her body. Jemima shuddered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. After a few almost awkward moments, strangely enticing music hit her ears and she almost fell back off her chair by the impact.

A mans voice echoed around the room, his tone and words smooth like silk but with a sharp edge to it. She closed her eyes and inhaled as his voice enticed her into relaxing.

"Have you ever yearned to go, past the world you think you know? Been in thrall to the call of the beauty underneath?"

Jemima circled the room in an attempt to find the source of the voice, she had never been touched by song this much since Grizabella had sang of her experiences. Then however, she didn't empathize with the singer, she simply felt sympathetic. Now, it was like the male singing was looking through a window straight into Jemima's own head. It was frightening but at the same time it was… Indescribable.

"Have you let it draw you in, past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?"

A figure appeared seemingly inside of the glass of a grand mirror raised on a platform, she couldn't see the singers face as they were covered by a veil or cloak of some sort. However, as soon as it came into Jemima's line of vision she took a few hurried steps towards it before stopping. It was as if after her few first steps her legs refused to go closer to the figure, be it human instinct or just sheer shock, she remained there and kept her eyes on the singer.

"When the dark unfolds its wings, do you sense the strangest things? Things no-one would ever guess? Things mere words cannot express?"

Jemima took a deep breath, her smile stretching broadly across her face and closed her eyes as she finally replied to the cloaked figure.

"_Yes."_

Skimbleshanks had just gone to check on her as he always did before he and Jenny went to bed, when he noticed that she wasn't there he knew straight away what had happened and he left the room, gravely telling his mate what had happened. Jennyanydots clapped her hand to her lips as tears rolled down her cheeks, her expression could only be described as anguished and Skimbleshanks automatically regretted not taking more precautions with their youngest daughter.

They knew what to do. They left the den and went to Demeter and Munkustrap. The two had moved in together after the ball when they finally came out publicly that they were going to get mated.

"We need to talk to you two, its urgent."

Demeter groaned and there was a lot of muttering before Munkustrap finally surfaced drowsily. He stretched and yawned before placing an almost professional smile on his face,

"Skimble, Jenny… What's the matter?" he said, his voice thick with sleep. Skimbleshanks courteously shook off the fact Munkustrap had not yet sensed the seriousness of the situation and just plunged in.

"We need to speak to Demeter too. Its Jemima, he's taken her."

Munkustrap's face turned a ghastly shade of white and his gentle eyes widened. He abandoned his usual calm exterior and punched the old tire next to them with clearly illustrated anger and then raked his hands through his head fur.

"That bastard…" he murmured. Usually, Jenny would have scalded him for cursing so bluntly but it was clear to everyone that Munkustrap saw Jemima very highly as he was always watching her closely, almost acting like a second father. He sighed and looked at the entrance of his den where Demeter lay, he thought for a while and then murmured, "Do you think he worked it out?" Skimbleshanks nodded once and the golden queen dashed out of her den after obviously eavesdropping.

"I gave up my baby girl, I gave her to you expecting you to make sure you kept her far away from him. I steered clear of her since she was _born_ so he'd have no suspicions, I specifically asked you to keep her out of his sight and now she's gone. Macavity's taken my baby and none of you have done anything yet!"

"Demeter please understand…"

"I understand perfectly," she exploded, her body shaking feverishly, "I understand that Jemima, whom I left in _your_ care, is gone. You can say whatever you want about Macavity but I know better than anyone else that he's one of the most charming toms there's ever been. He could be doing _anything_ to her right now and you'd all prefer to stand around and talk about it. Go and find my baby!" Tears of anger and pure anguish rolled down the queen's cheeks, Munkustrap put his arm around his mate.

"We'll do everything we can, Deme."

"Do better," she retorted sharply. Jennyanydots shook her head and grabbed the younger's forearms before saying,

"I agree with you completely Demeter, but you really need to stop shouting. Come with me, I'll take you around to Bombalurina's and you can stay there the night while the toms think of a plan. If we burst in on him, he might do something to her, something worse than we imagined.


	3. Feel Music

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter Three – Feel Music

"It seems so beautiful… So strange yet beautiful, everything's just as you say."

Macavity smiled to himself, they were on the same wavelength, and he knew it… He _felt _it. However, there was still a voice of doubt irritating him in the back of his head.

"And she's so beautiful, perhaps too beautiful… What I suspect cannot be. And yet somehow we both see the very same way."

The girl on the other side of the mirror began to take a few timid steps closer but still stopped before fully coming in contact with him, as if she was scared of something, as if she was contemplating whether he was safe. He couldn't blame her; if she could see behind the cloak she'd probably run off screaming. She still smiled however, her sweet almond eyes lighting up as dimples in her cheeks and in her chin became noticeable. It was a smile that would stop any man in their tracks and suddenly Macavity felt fiercely protective. She calmed him however by once again singing in her gentle soprano,

"Is there music in your head? Have you followed where it lead and been graced with a taste of the beauty underneath? Does it feel your every sense? Is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath."

Macavity grinned and all of a sudden that annoying voice of doubt in the back of his mind disappeared. As he joined in with her chorus,

"When it lifts its voice and sings, don't you feel amazing things? Things you know you can't confess, things you thirst for nonetheless."

They harmonized beautifully; her high and tender voice complimented the smoothness of his low one. Her face lit up with excitement, it was as if she realized how well they matched each other,

"Its all so beautiful…"

"Can it be?"

"Almost too beautiful, do you see what I see?"

Macavity couldn't hold back his own excitement, however, he had to hold on to it, had to make sure that he was perfectly safe if he wanted to reveal himself to her.

"To her it's beautiful, my world is beautiful."

"How can this be what it seems?"

Once again, they harmonized with perfect synchronicity. "All of my most secret dreams somehow set free…."

With a grin, he knew now it was time to finish off their perfect duet. He wanted to make sure that he was thorough when making sure she was prepared,

"You can feel the lift."

"Yes," she muttered, passion, excitement, anticipation all mixed into one word. Her sweet face began to look almost desperate.

"Come closer…" he said with a smile on his face, she obediently ran up the glass, her hand lingering just out of reach of the glass.

"Yes…"

"You've no fear of the beauty underneath."

"The beauty underneath."

Macavity prepared himself to step out, to pull the cloak off, to reveal his face to her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be but the girl seemed excited enough. Her body language was rigid and her eyes hungry, he wasn't sure what she already thought of him but he was going to explain everything… He had everything planned out in front of him.

"To the splendor."

"Splendor."

"And the glory."

"Glory."

"To the truth of the beauty underneath."

"The beauty underneath…"

As she mirrored his sentences, Macavity felt his breath get rapid. He refused to use the word 'nervous' to describe what he was feeling, it seemed like one of the most slanderous curse words anyone could use. He wasn't nervous, he was just… anxious.

"You'll accept it?"

"Yes."

"You'll embrace it?" the anxiety almost leaked into his words and the girl picked up on it immediately, she gave a little giggle as she responded.

"Yes!"

He stepped out of the mirror, already she was taken aback, her chest rising as she took shallow breaths but a smile still on her face. Macavity started to remove his cloak,

"Let me show you the beauty under…"

His last sentence was cut off by her ear splitting scream now that she realized whom her duet partner was.

Demeter couldn't stop pacing and if Bombalurina was blunt she would have expressed how irritating it actually was, however, she was a bit more sympathetic to her sister's anxiety especially now that her niece had been stolen.

Jemima was sweet, she didn't really stand out all that much but she seemed content in the background, almost as if she _fitted_ there. However, no one could deny there was something different about her.

In spite of the situation, Bombalurina smiled at the thought. It was uncanny how much the girl was relatable to her biological parents. She had the musical talents of her Father and the same maturity level of her Mother.

Demeter sighed and finally took a seat, her chin balancing on her palm. The red queen frowned and put her arm around her younger sister. Though Demeter had refrained from saying two words to Jemima, Bombalurina saw how her sister looked at the kit, how she acted if a tom tried to make a pass at her, how she smiled when the girl lifted her head and sang in her sweet soprano.

"Munkustrap had better hope he finds her," Demeter said suddenly breaking Bombalurina's train of thought, "Because I swear to god if that _monster_ lays so much as a paw on her, I'll give him and Munkustrap a beating they'll never forget."

Demeter wasn't a violent queen. She usually kept out of all physical affairs and would tut if Bombalurina happened to mention wanting to scram another cat. However, Bombalurina took a guess and came to the conclusion that a Mother's scorn was dangerous.

Jemima shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't plausible, the idea itself was laughable that the singer was the tom in front of her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in hope that she'd wake up from a sweet dream that just got twisted. Instead, when she opened her eyes, the ginger tom was still stood there.

Her chest heaved, as her breathing got heavier; she stood her ground, her frame rigid and her eyes almost stern. Macavity's lips were parted slightly in almost a half-smile, he took a step towards her, ignoring her sharp intake of breath, and he carried on and touched her cheek lightly. She turned her head and her eyebrows knitted together, her face a perfect image of confusion.

Macavity sighed slightly. He should have guessed the reaction from the very beginning, the very fact he had gone to the jellicle's home in hope of taking Demeter with him only a few hours previous didn't exactly help out his cause. He opened his mouth to say something but the girl cut him off,

"Why were you staring at me earlier?"

It was an odd question. Out of all the ones she could have asked, like the normal cliché "Why have you brought me here?" or "What do you want with me?" she decided to ask about his line of vision. It was laughable.

"You look just like Demeter…" he said, his own eyebrows raised almost musingly, Jemima winced slightly and then turned to look at him. Her lip wavered slightly and he could see her shake but her eyes bore into his own with a disgust he had seen before. He had seen the very same expression in his own eyes.

"You need to leave Demeter alone, she's still panicky around us all because of what you did to her… Dad says that…"

"Might I ask, who is your Father?"

Jemima was taken aback. She had just attempted to condemn the most feared cat in the country and he questioned her on her hereditary. "Skimbleshanks…"

Macavity nodded and clicked his tongue against his teeth his eyebrows raised, "And your Mother?"

"Excuse me, if you just wanted to discuss parent ties you didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"Who is your Mother?"

His voice was stern now, forceful maybe. She looked him directly in his face and noticed his eyes were narrowed, for some reason she thought she recognized them from somewhere. Jemima didn't want to answer, she wanted to hit back with something witty and sharp, however, like any other sane cat would be, she was terrified.

"Jennyanydots."

Macavity nodded again, a smile placed on his lips. She didn't appreciate his expression; it was as if he was mocking her silently for a reason she didn't understand.

"I don't have the honor of knowing your name, kit."

"Jemima."

"Okay then. Tell me, Jemima, does either Jennyanydots or Skimbleshanks have black fur?"

"Mum said my great grandfather was a black cat," she retorted.

"Very well…. But do either have almond eyes? Pale blue like yours…" she bit her lip and realized where she had recognized Macavity's eyes, they were like a complete mirror reflection of her own, "What about their lips? Gentle and full shape? Do either have dimples? I think you'd find that those features are almost identical to Demeter's…"

Jemima shook her head, "What are you trying to imply?"

"And there's also your talent… Do either have the _feel_ you do for music? Does either appreciate it as much as you do?"

She paused. That had stopped her in her tracks. Macavity smiled, as if knowing he had gotten underneath her skin. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face a mirror.

"Look Jemima. The red in your fur is unmistakable, the exact shade of my own if I must say…" Her body was still, the only way anyone could tell that she was still fully conscious was the quick movement of her eyes as she analyzed both hers and Macavity's features, "Now, we've already mentioned the eyes… How about your head fur? A bit wild, isn't it? And you have high cheekbones and a sturdy jaw line, I'd say that these were identical to my own, wouldn't you?"

Jemima shook her head, "You're… You're just trying to scare me."

"And our voices… They went well together, didn't they Jemima? Outstandingly well, almost."

Jemima couldn't deny it, so she wasn't even going to attempt it. She just stood there, feeling helpless, letting each and every word he was saying echo around her head, letting it sink in…

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly,

Her lip trembled, "Nearly sixteen…"

Macavity smiled, "Demeter left me just over sixteen years ago, what a coincidence." The irony in his voice was unfathomable. She didn't want to listen any more, she wanted to run away and try and forget the whole ordeal, maybe write it off as a nightmare. However, Macavity brought his face right next to her own, she felt his cool breath on her cheek and flinched,

"Have you guessed it, Jemima?" he whispered softly, "I'll tell you then shall I?"

She didn't want him to tell her. She wanted to leave.

"I'm your real father."

**((A/N: It was so hard not to make that a Star Wars moment… ^^' So in case you wanted to know, the song used was 'Beauty Underneath' from Love Never Dies. Criticism is appreciated c; ))**


	4. Try To Understand

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter 12 ~ Try To Understand

He was her father.

She shook her head; she didn't want to believe it. Mixed feelings washed over her, surging and pumping in her blood stream, screaming in her ears, bitterly dancing on her tongue. She was unsure whom she was angrier at. Her 'parents' and everyone else in the tribe who gladly lied to her or herself for not figuring it out prior to this encounter.

And then of course, he stood there. She knew he was a sick, twisted, terrifying tom that charmed many and killed others. He could be lying but their sweet duet replayed in the back of her mind.

Her head span and Macavity touched her chin and turned so that he could see her face. She really was beautiful but for the first time Macavity felt no desire for a queen of such beauty. The only feelings her nurtured for her were…_paternal. _His eyes softened as he saw her eyes fill with tears. It was the worst sensation that Macavity had ever experienced. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she turned her head in defiance, her expression mimicking one of a rebellious teenager, if it wasn't so sad Macavity might have laughed.

"You sing beautifully…" he murmured gently, "I always heard rumors of a queen who sang well in the jellicle tribe, but I had never dreamt it could have been you… Never dreamt the voice was so perfect."

Jemima's lip trembled. She was torn. She wanted to hate him, truly and insincerely. However, his _feel_ for music, the sheer beauty he showed her…

"I want to go home," she whispered, her voice shaky and a single tear falling down to her cheek. He didn't want to see her cry and to know that he was the reason of such sorrow was unbearable, he wiped the tear away but it only made her flinch. He could see her becoming a queen like her Mother, driven to paranoia because of his actions. He couldn't let her go though, he had missed fifteen years of her life and now that he was finally exposed to the beauty and grace she possessed he didn't want to let it go.

"Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild? Do you feed for the need of the beauty underneath?"

_The beauty underneath._ She shivered. Was it true? Could there be beauty underneath the exterior of the madman? Could there be some wholesomeness behind the madness? Jemima thought about it. Surely everyone was entitled to a second chance?

However, she then thought about _why_ Demeter…her Mother, was so skittish. It was as if hundreds of secrets about her nurturing were revealed in a matter of minutes. She recalled Victoria telling her quietly that Demeter ran away from Macavity and hid from the rest of the tribe for a few months, there was rumors about a child she may have nurtured… And then Jemima was born.

She was a product of pain. And this was enough to send Jemima over the edge.

Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks and she covered her face roughly, she felt ashamed. He was unsure how to go about her crying, he wanted to run away but if he wanted to keep her with him he would have to try and commit to being twice the Father Skimbleshanks had been for the past fifteen years. So instead of retreating he awkwardly put his arms around her, ignoring the stiffening of her anatomy, he attempted to rub the nape of her neck in a comforting fashion.

"_You're_ beautiful, Jemima…" he mumbled, making her stomach knot, her ears ring, her head reel and her heart tear in two. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, she was scared, petrified. She opened her mouth to try and respond, to replace her pathetic tears with something sharp, something to make him think. However, there came a loud crash, a giggle and then a stern voice

"Let her go Macavity."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer weren't the trust worthiest of the tribe but they proved to be a great deal of help when it came to tasks with Macavity due to their previous involvement with the tom. When they heard a fellow jellicle was in trouble with the ginger tom they were more than ready to help.

So, the twins, Skimbleshanks, Alonzo and Munkustrap had been trailing around London for hours trying to find the whereabouts of Jemima. Macavity had many hideouts and they were only aware of a few so there was no guarantee that they'd find the two, however, as soon as the sun started to rise they finally found the room.

It was decorated strangely but seemed to suit Macavity's taste. Rumpleteazer clumsily bumped into a mirror and knocked it over so that all the glass shattered and instead of cringing and apologizing, she seemed highly amused as she started to giggle manically. Mungojerrie, also grinning, shushed her and smiled at the others apologetically. Alonzo rolled his eyes and Munkustrap regained composure,

"Let her go Macavity."

His words echoed around the mirror filled room and they heard a hoarse chuckle respond to his words. Skimbleshanks' ears pricked up and he ran towards the noise and sure enough, they were in the presence of Macavity and Jemima in only a few moments.

"How nice it is to see you all," Macavity said, his words dripping aggravatingly with false courtesy. Skimbleshanks began to shake furiously,

"Get your filthy murderin' hands off my daughter, you sick bastard!" Jemima flinched gently as Macavity began to laugh,

"Isn't time to stop lying to her? To stop lying to yourself?" Skimbleshanks paused and he caught the gaze of the small kit in Macavity's arms, her expression was one of fear and he wanted to run and claw the other tom's throat out. However, he knew there was some truth behind the madman's words.

"You may be her Father," Alonzo said, making his way next to Skimbleshanks, "But he had been her Dad. You've missed fifteen years of her life, missed her first tooth falling out, missed her eyes first opening… He's been there but you haven't. And do you know why you haven't? Because you're a sick and dangerous tom that needs to learn to control his temper."

Macavity's teeth clenched, he itched to try and come back with a snappy comment but he had to try and convince the quivering queen in his arms that he could be trustworthy, that he could be worth of her.

Rumpleteazer couldn't bear to watch anymore, she pushed past all of the toms and slowly made her way to the tom and Jemima. It was painful to watch the sweet girl be put under all of the pressure they were shoving on her. She smiled gently and tried her best to be kind. "Sweetie…" Ugh, it sounded so cliché, the tone didn't suit her.

"Go with whoever you want, ignore everyone else. Do what you need to do."

Jemima blinked at her, the two girls had never spoken more than two words to each other but now the tabby queen smiled at her sweetly and addressed her like they both understood each other completely. The calico nodded and pulled herself out of her…. Father's (she still found it hard to call him that) arms. Her gentle eyes found his and she nodded gently before running into Skimbleshanks' waiting arms,

"I'm sorry," she said, addressing the hurt madman. Munkustrap stroked Jemima's head and then looked at them all,

"We need to go now."

**((A/N: I'm not sure if I like this one so much… But I hope you guys did? ^^' I'm trying hard to get the story written up before schoolwork becomes even more demanding then it already is XD)) **


	5. Returns

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter 5 ~ Returns

"Pouncival, she doesn't want to see anyone."

Pouncival flinched. He had heard about Jemima's encounter with the Hidden Paw last night along with the rest of the tribe, he wanted to make sure she was still smiling, that she was actually safe. However, Skimbleshanks' glare was one of an overprotective father, which was enough to make Pouncival want to faint right there and then. He still needed to see her though so he attempted to argue once more.

"She'll see me! Please, just tell her that I'm here…"

"Pouncival, don't talk back to your elders."

It wasn't Skimbleshanks or Jennyanydots scalding him this time but Demeter. Her usual gentle exterior was replaced with a concerned one, as soon as she came into view everyone went silent, the atmosphere made him feel uneasy.

"Go, Pounce…" he turned to retort but was cut off with, "Now!"

He gave Jennyanydots a harsh look and sighed before nodding and storming off. The two elder cats looked at her suspiciously and Demeter returned their looks by walking directly into their den and straight to the entrance of Jemima's space. The two didn't stop her, there was no point in trying, she had the aura of a determined Mother, one that would not be swayed. She wrapped her knuckled on the door,

"Jemima, I'm coming in."

Demeter didn't wait for a reply and was greeted by her daughters tear stained face. The golden queen shut the door and then timidly faced the girl, Jemima tried to avoid eye contact by playing with her tail nervously. Demeter sighed and walked slowly to her before sitting on her bed and throwing her arms clumsily around the girl and crying into her shoulder.

"I wanted to protect you, I wanted to keep you away from him… Please understand, I always wanted to keep you Jemima, you were the only good thing to come out of mine and Macavity's…relationship… Anyway, please don't hate me. Oh, of course you hate me. I'm a despicable woman…"

It was odd, the golden queen probably should have been comforting her but Jemima felt the need to rock her gently and mumble, "Its okay, I'm fine." Demeter continued to cry and make pathetic little hiccupping noises. It angered the smaller queen however she repressed it and continued to comfort the woman.

"What did he say to you, Jemima?" Demeter managed to say, wiping her tears and looking at her shakily.

The younger queen paused. Her feelings towards the ginger tom were at the moment very mixed. She couldn't shake the look of sorrow in his eyes as she turned her back on him and left with the others, it hurt to think about it. Her eyebrows knitted together and she turned her head away from her biological Mother,

"I… He sang." She gave a dry chuckle, "He sang to me and showed me things…"

"What did he show you?" Demeter grabbed Jemima's forearms and when she didn't answer gave her a little shake, "Jemima, what did he show you?"

"It was nothing bad… In fact," she said tilting her head to the side slightly, "It was beautiful. He showed me things that I could have never imagined and it felt so real. Then he came through the mirror and… I didn't want to believe it."

Demeter looked down, her brow puckered as she tried to repress the thought of it. There were few that understood Macavity's way of thinking and even then they were usually very confused by the tom. He was completely mad… And that was the beauty of it. The enthralling and enchanting madness that could seem flawless was too rich… Too intoxicating for some to swallow.

"Its funny…" Jemima said, laughing dryly, "In some ways… I wish I was still there."

He had showed her everything. Stripped off all defenses, revealed a side to her that he hadn't shown anyone else, tried to be as gentle as possible… And she still left him.

The look in her eyes, though… Those _damn eyes!_

He couldn't shake her expression when she saw who he was. Macavity certainly wasn't stupid; he knew that she had most probably heard stories about him and the things he had done. But he saw her double take, he saw the longing in her eyes and her lips quiver as if dying for another taste.

He looked at the mirror he had previously stepped out of. Of course it was an illusion but as he tapped on the glass he verified, almost to himself, that it was solid. With a snigger, he looked at his reflection and run his finger down its cheek, his eyebrows raised in a musing manner. He knew she wanted to see him again, her face said it all when she left. However, he knew she wouldn't abandon her pride and come back to him. So instead, he would have to go get her.


	6. Have You Missed Me, Darling?

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter 6 ~ Have You Missed Me, Darling?

**(A/N: I've tried to do different ways of bordering off the different perspectives but it never seems to work ^^'' So can you just pardon the standard '*Insert name here*'s view' thing. I don't want to confuse anyone))**

Jemima

"Jemima, are you okay?"

She turned to see the concerned faces of her best friends. Victoria sank to her side and put her arm around the smaller queen and Pouncival twirled his head fur around his digits absent mindedly as he let his anxious eyes glide over her. Jemima let a smile play on her lips as she leant into her older friend's frame,

"You all worry too much… I'm fine. It's been three months, I think I've recovered by now," her voice edged on laughter. Everything about her contradicted her words. Her body slumped slightly, her lips were pulled into a thin smile that seemed almost too slim and her eyes had lost all playful glitter they once possessed.

The two realized this, but they played along with her pretence. Victoria gave a twinkling laugh,

"I know, I know. I'm a forty five year old trapped in an eighteen year olds body," Pouncival took longer to respond but he ruffled the sweet girl's head fur and guffawed along with them.

After a while, the older queen nudged Jemima and winked, "Hey, you'll be sixteen soon… Won't you? The coming of age dance is just around the corner… But who are you going to dance with?"

'Subtle' was obviously not a part of Victoria's vocabulary as she nodded at Pouncival and gave another big cheesy wink. Jemima blushed gently but giggled along as she was expected although as soon as Victoria mentioned the subject she had picked up on an uneasy aura. Pouncival was obviously thinking the same as his ears perked up and his eyes were scanning the area cautiously.

"Maybe its time to start heading home…" his voice seemed do have dropped an octave and it had a certain gruffness to it. Victoria got up and looked around, as if the feeling had just hit her as well. She stood protectively over her friend and refrained from hissing.

Jemima looked like she was the only one unafraid, in fact, her eyes seemed to brighten a bit and her lips twitched.

"Please… Don't stop your conversation for my sake."

The words were chilling. They danced in the air fluidly and played in each cat's ears, Victoria hissed and Pouncival quickly darted to both queens side, his face hard and his posture protective. Jemima stood up and looked around slowly.

"Well since you're all quiet already," the voice said, "If you may, I'd like to talk to my daughter."

Macavity

Grinning to himself, he watched their turned backs and timed his entrance perfectly. He landed perfectly poised but made an almighty crash as he hit the ground, the three turned around sharply and, as if to add to Macavtiy's amusement, each began to breathe ruggedly. That was, except from Jemima. He felt proud that _his_ daughter was able to hold her own.

The adolescent tom stepped in front of her and gave a hiss. Macavity took an immediate dislike to him. For one, he was a tom and was within two feet of his dearest and also he had dared to attempt to keep her out of his sight.

The ginger tom rolled his eyes, "Shut up boy… I think I should be granted a decent conversation with my daughter. Especially as your lot hid her from me for almost sixteen years."

The girl next to Jemima sniggered slightly. If they had met in other circumstances, Macavity would have been attracted to her. However, she seemed as set as the tom was to keep him away from his daughter.

"That's because 'our lot' _know_ what you do to the queens you manage to persuade into becoming close with you." Her voice was prim, sharp and to the point. If they were in a different situation, he would have laughed at her. However, he didn't want to come off badly to Jemima whom was now just staring at him blankly. He caught her gaze and took a step closer,

"Come back with me, Jemima. Sing and live with me. No one else, just us. Okay?" He could see her stiffen and the tom close to her clench his jaw. She shook her head and her eyes filled with tears,

"You want to," his voice was smooth and like velvet, "You know you do. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, and you haven't been able to get me out either, have you?"

She faltered slightly but again stuck her bottom lip out and shook her head. A tear fell from her eye and slid slowly and placidly down her cheek, as if to remind Macavity that he was the one that made her cry.

"But Jemima…"

"Can you not take a hint?" the tom said acidly as the other queen put her arm around the silently crying Jemima, "Stop screwing her life up more than you already have."

Macavity couldn't help but imagine attacking the tom, but he was more of a man than to start a fight with a boy, also it seemed that Jemima and him were close and hurting one of her friends wasn't going to convince her that he could be a trustworthy father. Instead, he smiled at the tom and nodded curtly,

"I'll leave for now, if that would make everyone feel better, okay?" he turned around and started to walk away, after a few beats, he turned around.

"Oh, and Jemima?" she looked into her Father's eyes and felt goose bumps crawl up her arms, "I'll be back."

And with that, the mystery cat disappeared.

Pouncival

Victoria ran at the air as if hoping to catch him and give him a good slap. Pouncival stayed back, his body shaking with anger; he turned to see Jemima with her head tilted so that her face was hidden. It was only when he heard pathetic sobs emerge from her lips that he was quick to attempt to comfort her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a close embrace, she stood rigid for only a few moments before continuing to sob into his chest contently. He stroked her back in an attempt to seem like he knew what he was doing.

The pale queen turned around and sighed, Pouncival caught her eye and nodded before she asked the question he knew she would. He pulled back from Jemima and knelt slightly so he was face to face. Her tears had made her eyelashes spike together and her eyes glisten over. He sighed, if it was someone else he might have found the sight pathetic however it was Jemima.

And Pouncival couldn't bear it when she cried.

"Lets go home… Okay?" he said, trying to make his voice sound caring like an adult would if they were talking to child who needed to be reassured.

Jemima took a while to respond but she eventually nodded and started to walk ahead.


	7. Growing Up

The Beauty Underneath

Chapter Seven – Growing Up

Jemima

As the moonlight cast a silhouette on the junkyard, she felt her chest tighten with worry. Her lip trembling gently, she felt her rigid body relax slightly as a gentle hand came down onto her shoulder, turning slightly she was greeted by the face of her protective…'uncle.'

She still wasn't used to the concept that her protector actually turned out to be blood relation. However, she gave the tom a meek half smile before turning her view back to the clearing. With a hoarse smile, the silver tom put his arm around her and pulled her closer so that they were touching side by side.

"You know, Demeter is very proud of you," he said, his tone light. Jemima flinched; pleasing the golden queen was not her intention, she had merely tried to get by without endangering her own mental state. It seemed there were many people who were 'proud' of her however.

"You've grown up so fast Jemima, I remember when Skimble and Jenny first walked you around the junkyards... I could pick you up in one hand then. And now look at you, so mature."

He gave a gentle sniff, as if he was saying goodbye to his own kitten. With a small chortle he patted her shoulder and rubbed her head so that her head fur flicked her out in a messy elfin way. Skimbleshanks sighed and approached the two; his arms wide open for his adopted daughter.

Jemima gave a small smile and allowed herself to be held by the father figure she had grown to love. He felt tears sting at his green eyes and Munkustrap nodded respectfully before sidling away into the darkness.

Skimble felt the small girl in his arms shake gently; he kissed the top of her head soothingly and looked down to see tears falling down her face. The peculiar thing, however, was that her face showed no remorse, no nerves, nothing negative at all. It was quite the opposite in fact; she had a smile stretched across her gentle face and her eyes, behind the tears, had lit up.

Pulling away, he blinked at her before asking, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She gave a little giggle before barely whispering, "Just nervous I guess…"

The ginger tom smiled and put his arm around her before leading her into the clearing where the cats were preparing for dance numbers and songs. Jemima had forgotten how sweet the pre ball feeling was, forgotten how the adrenaline and anticipation pumped through her veins like anesthetic. The movements and notes emanating from her fellow jellicles made her feel safe.

"Maybe you'll feel better when it's actually happening, lovely...Now," he stopped abruptly, so much so that she almost walked into him, "I don't think the queens would ever forgive me if I deprived them of their annual pampering session. Hop along to Victoria's den now, okay?"

The girl in front of him huffed. She was not one to sit still whilst someone dabbed at her, however giving a determined breath and an obviously false smile she let herself be escorted to her friends.

Bombalurina

"Hold _still."_

"Can you just look up for me, sweetheart?"

"Tilt your head!"

Bombalurina laughed softly as she watched her niece being prodded by over eager elder cats. The red bombshell and her golden sister held back and simply observed since there was still a tense aura about them all, however, she couldn't feel proud that her sister had produced such a beauty. Jemima sat obediently as the females crowding her attempted to sort out her unruly fur, it made Bombalurina smile as she reminisced about her coming of age and how she was persistent on how no one would take over her limelight or stress her out.

"Your. Damn. _Hair,_" her deep eyes turned to see Etcetera jokingly attack the sitting Jemima's head fur, "I don't know how you've been laden down with it."

It was meant to be a joke, Bombalurina knew this, everyone did. However, she felt a hiss emerge from her lips as she snarled at the tabby girl. The smaller Etcetera held her paws up defensively, "Woah, chill out."

Bombalurina usually would have laughed it off, blamed it on 'women problems' and moved on but when she saw the expression on both her sister and her niece's face, she could feel nothing but spite for the girl. Demeter looked away uncomfortably and Jemima had her face hidden by looking down at the floor.

The bombshell shrugged and got up, bumping the tabby with her hip, "Out of my way then kiddies. Let the master take over."

She gave a hoarse chuckle and tilted Jemima's head forward so that her niece's unique almond eyes met with her own sensual narrowed one. Giving a soft smile she murmured,

"You have lovely hair," before letting her fingers dance in each flick and curl of Jemima's head fur so that it looked tidier. Her ruby lips pressed against her forehead when she was finished, as if confirming she was done. The girl looked up into her Aunt's face and gave her a sweet smile, when Bombalurina turned around to return to her usual sitting position, she saw that Demeter was smiling too.

Pouncival

As usual, the ball had lived up to all the promises made. All the dances went past flawless, each note sang impeccably and each routine mesmerizing. He grinned, the thought that they had gotten to the invitation to the jellicle ball and there had not been one visit from the Hidden Paw was sweet and he wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't there.

However now as the music slowed down and the lights seemed to dim, he shivered with anxiety. He felt his older brother pat his shoulder reassuringly and a few people murmured encouragements as they all drowsily lay down around the center.

All worries, however, was replaced with ecstasy as he saw his dearest step into the moonlight. Her own lips trembled with nerves and he saw her body shake gently as everyone's eyes fell upon her. He stepped forward and he saw that she relaxed slightly seeing that a close friend would help her though it. They went through the whole usual routine that every cat did but as he nuzzled her cheek and felt her breath shudder as he lifted her frame above his head that he wanted so much _more _that what was happening.

He was chosen to dance with her but he wanted to know that even though he didn't really have a choice, he would have done it anyway. He wanted to be the closest to her, he wanted to see her smiling face first thing in the morning and last thing in night. Whilst everyone lay down to sleep, he just watched her. She slept with her brow puckered and her lips pursed, as if she was worrying about something. He put his arms around her and ran a hand down her back. He didn't want her to be scared or worried, he wanted her to be able to experience the happiness he was.

As if on cue, Skimbleshanks bolted upright and sniffed the air, Pouncival stiffened knowing what was coming. One by one, each cat lifted their heads and looked around fearfully.

There was a bang and a bloodcurdling laugh fell upon the junkyard.

Macavity

Oh, he had been watching. Of course he had been watching. What father wouldn't want to see his little girl growing up? He flinched and winced as she was tossed around by the foolish tom that had attempted to challenge him the last time he had tried to get in touch with his sweet.

What disgusted him though, was that Demeter just watched as if she was watching a relatively interesting sports game. She showed no emotion, no smiles, not even grimaces.

When they all gathered for their usual group nap, Macavity jumped on the car so that a crash echoed around the junkyard and laughed when they all looked around, alarmed variations of expressions painted over each face. Macavity gave another smile and he jumped into the clearing.

Everyone had separated, holding onto loved ones. The only people in the clearing were Jemima and the tom Macavity was losing patience with. It seemed that various members of the tribe were holding all Munkustrap, Demeter and Skimbleshanks back. He smiled at all of their worried faces before saying with curt politeness,

"Why so quiet everyone? Please continue with your festivities."

The tom stood in front of Jemima, his torso facing her own but his face was turned so that he was looking Macavity in the eye. Jemima peeked over his shoulder and so that she could get a good look at her father. The ginger tom sighed and started to play with his claws slightly,

"Oh dear, oh dear. Silly little boy, if you do not step aside I'll have to make you." The tom's frame only became more protectively rigid, Macavity mentally counted to five before smirking. "Have it your way," he murmured, nodding with feigned courtesy before smacking the younger tom with his claws unsheathed so that several gashes slit his cheek.

The boy fell sideways, hitting the ground as hisses and snarls reverberated off the walls of rubbish. Jemima immediately went to her knees and cradled the other's injured body as he flinched, holding his hand in front of his wounds as if to hide from her prying eyes.

"You hurt him," she whispered icily, her eyes narrowing as she looked up into her father's face. The ginger tom instantly felt weak, he stroked his daughter's cheek and ignored it when she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from her friend's side.

"I've been gentle since now, but I must have you see reason," he muttered as she scrambled to get away from him. He picked her up over his shoulders in a fireman's lift and started to run.

As soon as he got through the gates he heard a pair of feet running after him. He assumed it was the stupid tom and turned around, bracing himself for the impact. Only to be surprised when Demeter's eyes bore into his own and ran into him full force.

As he fell he started to laugh.

_Stupid woman… _he thought to himself with a slight snigger, _you could have just asked if you wanted to join us._

And with that, Macavity was embraced by his two girl's screams as they found themselves in the room full of lilies.


End file.
